An electrical cable assembly as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,358,426 and 4,023,879, comprises, an electrical cable with multiple electrical conductors, and a housing attached to the cable, and electrical contacts in the housing. For a cable assembly without signal conditioning circuit elements, the electrical contacts connect directly to respective cable conductors. For a cable assembly with signal conditioning circuit elements, such as resistors, capacitors and inductors, the circuit elements are mounted in the housing, and are connected with electrical contacts in the housing. When the circuit elements are individual, or discrete, circuit elements, each must be individually mounted in the housing, and individually connected to electrical contacts. Time is expended to incorporate individual circuit elements into the cable assembly. Further time is expended to connect individual circuit elements with cable conductors and electrical contacts.
A problem to be solved is to improve the manner in which signal conditioning circuit elements are incorporated into a housing and connected to electrical contacts and multiple cable conductors.